Semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) is a scheduling mode of periodically pre-configuring a transmission resource. In the scheduling mode, a base station (eNodeB, eNB) activates and configures SPS resources used by a user equipment (UE) according to a service characteristic, and in a subsequent transmission process, the UE periodically uses pre-allocated resources for data transmission with no need for any scheduling instruction signaling. For example, in a long-term evolution (LTE) system, an eNB configures an SPS period of a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service through radio resource control (RRC) signaling, and specific SPS resources are activated, modified, and released through a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) instruction.
In a conventional single-carrier system, for transmission of the SPS data, data transmission may only be performed periodically by using a fixed modulation and coding mode on a single carrier, and in the prior art, as carrier aggregation is introduced, dynamic nature of an SPS algorithm is suitably added. In the prior art, the following technical solutions are adopted: 1) every N pieces of SPS data are initially transmitted on different carriers in a hop and transformation mode; 2) when conflicts occur between initial transmission and retransmission, it is instructed through display signaling to perform the initial transmission on another carrier.
In the process of implementing the embodiments, it is found that the modes for transmitting SPS data in the prior art might cause a problem of relatively high probability of retransmitting the SPS data, and may not realize flexible matching of multiple users, which thereby influences the system throughput.